Blog użytkownika:WandersmokLight/Co jest ze mną nie tak?Aaa... właśnie wysłałam nauczyciela do Tartaru cz.2
Tom2 "Miecz Chaosu" Rozdział 1 Goście w cylindrach Od ostatniej misji minęło pół roku. Wtedy przewędrowałam Tartar, odkryłam że mam przyrodnią siostrę Rose i cały ten grecko-egipski ambaras. Gdyby ktoś nie wiedział. Nazywam się Jessica Stormys. Jestem śmiertelną córką dwóch bogów Tanatosa i Nefrydy. Od wycieczki po otchłani trochę się zmieniłam. Te same włosy i oczy, ale lepiej panuję nad mocą. Moja matka to egipska bogini więc potrafię trochę czarować, np. wskrzesiłąm mojego chłopaka Nica i Rose, zabiłam Tartara i kilka innych potworów, ale to było kiedyś. Teraz jestem zwykłą (o ile można tak powiedzieć o półbogu) Obozowiczką. Mieszkam w Obozie Herosów. To miejsce gdzie potwory nie dosięgną nas, półbogów. Jesteśmy tu w miarę bezpieczni i dobrze inaczej było by nudno. Dzisiaj ścianka wspinaczkowa, wielki turniej. Ściana jest pokryta lawą, to nie przelewki. Czary zabronione, magiczne gadżety zabronione, tylko siła własnego ciała. Jak ja uwielbiam takie sytuacje. Biorę udział i Nico też. Jest synem Hadesa. Clarisse, córka Aresa, jak zwykle pewnie wygra. Nie na mojej zmianie. Nie jestem już chudą, chorowitą sierotką. Jestem wojowniczką i mam zamiar to wygrać. Rozległ się pierwszy dzwon, drugi, trzeci...start! Chwyciłam się najbliższego chwytu. Podciągnełam się bez problemu. Weszłam dwa stopnie w górę. Clarisse wyprzedziłamnie o jakiś metr. Ach! Dobrze że mam przy sobie zawiedzkę. Odkryłam że nie zamienia się tylko w miecz, potrafi przybrać dowolny kształt jaki zapragnę. Znienił się w kij. Nie brzmi imponujaco ale miałam już plan. Zaklinowałam go między chwytani. Tak że zadziała jak odskocznia. Chwyciłam się rękami, rozchuśtałam i puściłam w najwyższym punkcie. Wyskoczyłam na 2 metry w górę. Kiedyś spadłabym na tyłek, teraz wylądowałam perfekcyjnie na ścianie. Wyprzedziłam wszystkich. Poszłam w górę jak burza. Nagle jakiś sznur obwiązał się wokój mojej kostki, trzymając w miejscu. -Ej! Kto...?-popatrzyłam, sznur musiał być magiczny bo sam pełzł w górę oplątując mnie coraz mocniej. Spadłam. W ostatniej chwili poczułam że rozmywam się w cień. Nico mnie uratował. Gdy Clarisse dotarła na szczyt, zmaterializowałam się cztery metry od ściany związana jak baleron. Nico zmaterializował sie koło mnie. Spróbował rozciąć więzy ale one nie puściły. -Jak to wy Hood...to was....-niedokończyłam. Na skraju tłumu dostrzegłam dwie nowe postacie. Widziałam je już wcześniej. Tylko gdzie?... Nie zauważyłam że czas zwolnił. To mi się czasem zdarza, zanóżyć się w drugiej warstwie żeczywistości, tej egipskiej, to jak być na przyspieszonym filmie. Postacie nie zwolniły jak reszta. Coś jest nie tak. Wynóżyłam się postacie znikły. -Zostaw te wstążki! Tam coś jest w drugiej warstwie!-wskazałam głową gdzie ostatnio były postacie. Nikt nie zdążył zaragować. Z nicości wynużyły się ludzkie sylwetki, dwoje magów, moi starzy znajomi z podruży ba ''stali przedemną na żywo. Carter i Sadie. -Co wy tu robicie?!-krzykneli Percy i Annabeth. -No właśnie, dlaczego mnie związaliście?-spytałam. -Wy ich znacie?-spytał Nico. -Razem ocaliśmy świat przed jednym zbzikowanym magiem.-wyjaśniła Annabeth. -Wyjaśnili mi co z moją matką.-dodałam. -Przepraszam Jas. Wyczuliśmy zaburzenia chaosu. Musiałaś oberwać rykoszetem.-przeprosiła Sadie. -Ok, możesz to ze mnie zciągnąć? -Już.-wyciągneła rękę i wstęgi uwolniły mnie. Wstałam. -Gdzie reszta?-spytał siostrę Carter. -Chyba tam.-Wskazałam na mój miecz. Całą powieszchnię oplatały mu wstęgi. -Jak miecz mógł wywołać takie wibracje. Nie było czegoś takiego od...-zaczeła Sadie. -...węża.-dopowiedział Carter. -Jakiego wężą?-spytałam. -Długa historia.-ucią Czater. Sadie wezwała wstęgi, zabierając miecz przy okazji. Mój oręż jest piękny, żeźbiony w delikatne wzory, dwósieczny, idealnie wywarzony, po prostu idealny. A jednak coś się nie zgadzało. -Tego wcześniej nie było.-wskazałam na wypalony wzór węża na rękojeści. -Ta...broń...to...łuska...Apopisa.-powiedziała z wachaniem Sadie. -Jakiego ''popisa?-spytał milczący wcześniej Nico. -''Apopisa węża Chaosu.-wyjaśnił Carter. Sadie spojzała na Nica i zmrużyła oczy. -Jak masz na imię?-spytała. -Nico.-powiedział mój chłopak. Westchneła. Myślę że wiem o czym myślała. Syn Hadesa łudząco przypominał Anubisa, egipskiego boga pogrzebów. -Rozejść się!-nakazał Chejron. Obozowicze niechętnie posłuchali. Na placu zostałam tylko ja, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, magowie i centaur. -Chodźcie, porozmawiamy. -powiedział spokojnie. Rozdział 2 Gadzi język -...i tak dochodzimy do chwili obecnej.- streściłam przebirg naszej przygody w otchłani po raz enty. -Czyli uratowaliśmy świat, chwila...-Sadie zaczeła liczyć na palcach-...czwarty raz? -Na to wychodzi.-powiedział Percy i napił się gorącej czekolady. Siedzieliśmy w wielkim domu, w pokoju rekreacyjnym. Pomieszczenie przypominało dżunglę. Ściany porosłe były winoroślą, nad kominkiem wisiała żywa głowa lamparta.( Nie pytajcie) Próbowaliśmy dociec co się właściwie stało. Nie powiedziałam nikomu o spotkaniu z ojcem ale teraz jego słowa wróciły jak bumerang "...a twój miecz jest...wyjątkowy." Czy to miał na myśli, że jest z łuski najpotężniejszego węża wszech czasów? -Puki nie dowiemy sie co ma wspólnego ten miecz z wężem nie możemy nic zrobić?-spytałam, choć znałam odpowiedź. -Niestety. Musimy mieć więcej informacji.- powiedział Chejron. -Zgadzam się. -powiedział niechętnie Carter-Nie możemy wrócić do Domu. -No to utkneliśmy.-podsumowała Sadie. -Chodzicie, pokarzę wam obóz. Sadie może spać u mnie. -zaproponowałam. -Carter może u mnie.-powiedział Percy. -Świetnie skoro wszystko mamy ustalone, pozwólcie że porozmawiam z...odpowiednimi osobani.-chejron dał nam do zrozumienia że mamy sie rozejść. Ruszyłam do wyjścia a rodzeństwo poszło za mną. . . . -... a to jest nasz pawilon jadalny.-powiedziałam wskazując na następne miejsce. Przeszliśmy do domków. Pokazałam wszystkie. Percy wzią Cartera do siebie. Zaprowadziłam Sadie do wolnego łóżka w domku Tanatosa. -Dam Ci kilka cióchów na zmianę, co?-zagajiłam rozmowę. -Co?...A tak dzięki.-powiedziała rozkojarzona. -Za dużo naraz czy aż tak źle oprowadzam?-usiadłam obok na łóżku. -Pierwsze.- roześmiałam się. -Ok. To naprawdę dużo. Opowiesz mi jak tam jest, w śród magów?-spytałam. -Więc mamy białego krokodyla i oswojonego pawiana który kocha grać w kosza i je tylko to co zaczyna się na "''f"... ''-''Czekaj, pawiana?-wybuchnełam śmiechem. -Co was tak śmieszy?-spytała Rose stojąc w drzwiach. -Nic takiego, siostruś. Choć tu do nas.-pomachałam ręką zachęcająco. Rose podeszła i podała rękę Sadie. -Musimy iść na kolację.-powiedziałam. -Ok, tylko się przebiorę. Yyy...-zawachała się Sadie. -Proszę, łazienkę znajdziesz na końcu korytasz po lewej.-podałam jej obozowy t-shirt. Sadie poszła, a ja i Rose zostałyśmy same. -Więc ona jest magiem?-zagadneła moja siostra. -Yhy.-potaknełam. Nie rozmawiałyśmy więcej. Sadie świetnie wyglądała w blusce. Poszłyśmy razem na obiad. Dziwne żeczy zaczeły się dziać przy ofiarach. Podeszłam do ognia i wszuciłam trochę jedzenia dla rodziców. Gejzer wody wytrysną z ogniska. Ciśnienie rzuciło mnie w tył jak lalkę. Osłoniłam się rękami. Woda hlusneła obficiej. Z trudem wstałam, Sadie skądś wytrzasneła bumerang i 2-u metrowy kij. Broniła się nimi przed wężem . Dziewczyna krzyczała zaklęcia uchylając się przed ciosami wężowego cielska. Nigdy takich nie słyszałam. Carter leżał przygnieciony stołem, prawdopodobnie ogłuszony. Obozowicze prubowali pozbierać się po wybuchu. Dzieci Aresa ciskały włuczniami w potwora. Czułam aurę potwora (jeden z moich talentów). Nie była wroga, a bardziej zaskoczona z pojawienia się. -Stop!-wrzasnełam, machając rękami. Zaskoczona Sadie, odwruciła na chwilę wzrok. To wystarczyło, wąż chlasną ją ogonem. Upadła ogłuszona. -Chodzi o mnie, tak?!-sprubowałam skupić na sobie uwagę potwora. -Sss...skąd wiesz?-spytał wąż. -Zgaduję, ale skoro trafnie...O co chodzi?-spojrzałam wymownie na Rose, samrugałam dwukrotnie (nasz sygnał na "ja go zajnę, a ty atakuj"). Zrozumiała, zaczeła okrążać węża. -Miecz przyciąga nasss. Siły Chaossu przybędą zniszczyć ten obósss w...-nie dokończył. Rose rzuciła się na potwora z rozpędu i wbiła sztylet bw jego gardło. Klinga przez chwilę wystawała z gardzieli stwora. Potwór rozpłyną się w kupkę piasku. -Zabierzcie rannych. Już!- rozkazałam.- Gdzie jest Chejron? Słyszeliście co powiedział wąż, nie wiemy kiedy nastąpi atak. Trzeba się przygotować. -Ale on tylko syczał.-powiedziała Rose. -Naprawdę nikt nic nie słyszał?-spytałam. Obozowicze pokiwali smętnie głowami. -Muszę porozmawiać z Chejronem. Zajmijcie się rannymi. Trzeba ich ocucić.-poleciłam dziecion Appolina. Zdecydowana znaleść centaura poszłam do Wielkiego Domu. . . . Rozmowa przebiegła spokojnie. Ustaliliśmy, że miecz zostanie przekazany magom do zbadania, a ja zostawię im ta sprawę. (Ta... napewno) Jeśli jakaś siła zaatakuje obóz możemy liczyć na wsparcie ze strony magów i rzymian. Przyszłośc maluje się całkiem nieźle. Rose chodzi z Willem, ja z Nico. Jestem szczęśliwa. Moja przyszłość wiąże się z niebezpieczeństwem ale to ryzyko zawodowe. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania